1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to packaging techniques for semiconductor devices that include a package that can accommodate dual stacked dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the applications for today's semiconductor devices require more and more power or capacity. However, today's applications also prefer semiconductor packages that are compact and thin. Finally, a concern in improving semiconductor devices includes maintaining very low package resistance (RDSon).